despair_wonderlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagari Ishihara
"You miss so much when you only see what’s on one side of the fence." Kagari Ishihara is the Super High School Level Explorer and one of the students who were trapped at the ski resort by Monokuma and forced into a killing a game. Appearance Kagari often wears a black jacket with a a white trim at the bottom that he keeps zipped up over a plain red tshirt. He has orange hair that is messy on top but is kept hidden under his hat, with some parts sticking out over his forehead from underneath it. The hat is a simple, dark grey wool hat with a series of red marks leading to a big red ‘X’. On his left hand (viewer’s right) he wears a single dark grey glove made out of synthetic leather (like this). The other is kept in a pocket and worn when needed. He wears green camo pants held up by a black belt, although he frequently switches to a pair of simple blue jeans. His shoes are an unimpressive looking but comfortable pair of short brown boots. Physically, he’s tall and somewhat tone. His eyes are a sea green color. If he were to remove his jacket one would see that his left arm (again, viewer’s right) did not heal nicely and is still unpleasant to look at with a mass of scars. Beneath the glove on his left hand there are a few healing scratches and cuts as well. Personality Skills And Abilities Backstory The name Kagari Ishihara is not well known. A seemingly unimpressive high school student, his adventures have actually been seen by many on the internet, whether they know it or not. What started out as nothing more than a dare from a friend has evolved into a passion that’s kept with him for years and has pushed him to continually test the limits of where he can go and what he can see. A record of his exploits exists online, in the form of a popular blog that has photos from all of his expeditions. At the beginning there were only simple, very average pictures, but their quality grew alongside his experience. From the depths below to the sights above, the blog became a hotspot for people interested in his adventures and became staggeringly popular, with his photos appearing on many popular media sites. The last post to his blog before it went dark was primarily a text one, explaining that he was starting a new chapter in his life. At the bottom of the post was one last picture - an acceptance letter to Hope’s Peak Academy. History Prologue After introducing himself and conversing with his classmates, Monokuma appeared and explained that they were in a killing game. Not believing it, he spent a good portion of his time looking under the desk where Monokuma had disappeared but found nothing in the end to figure out how he did it. Chapter 1 Daily Life Kagari, along with Kanata, were unlucky enough to be the two students who weren't given rooms. The two slept downstairs on the lobby couches and awoke to the mangled body of Fuyuki Moriyama in the morning. Now fully believing their situation was real, he took to sleeping in the laundry room that night to avoid being killed. The next day he made plans with Kanata to sleep in shifts in the lobby, since the couches were more comfortable than the lobby benches, but ultimately the plan would never get to be used. Deadly Life During the trial Kagari ended up as a suspect. He was lured to the cafeteria by a note where he was knocked out by the killer, and then placed in a pile of rubble created by the destroyed pillar. Having been unconscious during the time of the investigation he contributed little during the trial other than to try and defend himself, but was told by Monokuma he had a piece of evidence in his jacket that helped them narrow down who the killer was. Chapter 2 Daily Life With an empty room now available upstairs, Kagari was moved in to it. He would only get to stay there for one night, where he was taunted by Monokuma, before the motive sent the remaining students to the newly opened area and trapped them there. Walking in on a conversation between Hana and Kana about stockpiling food due to the motive, he wound up joining up with them and Kana became the leader of the group. After gathering the food he spent most of his time in the arcade, where he was eventually confronted by Angela who told him the others had already confessed to stealing the food. Knowing they'd taken too much, he confessed as well and told her where they'd hidden the rest of it. Deadly Life Kagari found the locked film room door and, after gathering the students, the body that lay behind it. He contributed little to the following investigation, as a lack of food and water combined with the effort of having to go and gather everyone tired him out. Even though it didn't sit right with him he ended up voting for the option that had the most sense to him, though it turned out to be wrong. Chapter 3 Daily Life He found himself spending more time with Hana over the next couple of days. He didn't do much else, simply interacting with his remaining classmates in his free time. He did try to get the current date out of Monokuma after discovering an article in the office that looked to be published in the future, but Monokuma wouldn't give it to him in exchange for anything less than murder, so negotiations fell through. Deadly Life During the investigation he noticed a pair of shoes stick on a ledge down the cliffside by the gondola station, so he climbed down to retrieve them. During the trial he contributed when he could but made no significant impacts, other than confirming an air freshener could be won from the golf course. Relationships Hana Ichii Hana was one of the first people Kagari spoke after waking up at the lodge and the two quickly became friends. He tried to convince her that their situation was real after the first trial, but ultimately failed. When she claimed their dead classmates were still alive he gave her an ofuda believing that she was plagued by malevolent spirits. When she realized that the Killing Game was for real, and that those who died had actually died, he was the one who comforted her. The two spent even more time together after that, and during the third trial Monokuma revealed that they had started a relationship. Shizukana Tomiko The two got off to a bad start, as a conversation about being trapped in a killing devolved into her pinning him to the ground and choking him as a prank. He, along with Hana, become one of her 'Dublings' after she chosen as the leader of their little group during the second motive. He went along with it thinking they would take the food with or without him, and if that was the case he'd rather know where it was. Once the group was found out and the food was returned, there were talks of punishment. Kana offered to take the entire punishment as leader of the group, and he forgave her.Category:Student Category:Male Student